Ecuador
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: "-A Manfredi lo mató una explosión mal controlada en uno de sus bunkers en Ecuador. Recuerdas eso?... si no hubiera sido por que confió su decisión final en mi..." Manfredi/Skipper, Yaoi, secuela de "Betrayal". Mi versión de Ecuador y de Manfredi y Johnson.


**ECUADOR**

 **CAP 1**

 **"Una oportunidad"**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO DE MUERTE DE PERSONAJES. Aunque Manfredi y Johnson ya aparecieron en la serie, utilizo los que cree para mi propio universo y están ligados al fanfic "Betrayal".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La misión de aquel día no había sido complicada en absoluto.**

 **O al menos, no se suponía que lo fuera sin embargo las cosas no siempre salían de la mejor forma que uno esperaba.**

 **Cierto?**

 **El pingüino almirante, líder de aquel escuadrón estacionado en Central Park, Nueva York, cerró los ojos con fuerza conforme una nube de polvo y piedrecillas salían disparadas en su dirección, golpeándole pequeños trocitos en el rostro, pico y cuerpo mas el ave seguía firme, con las aletas en la espalda mientras que esperaba a que se asentara todo aquel mugrero y el escombro que todavía rodaba en diversas direcciones; una tos ligera se dejó percibir y los pasos de un pingüino más delgado le dejaron saber que su bien querido y amado hermano menor se acercaba, seguramente haciendo acopio de alguna tontería.**

 **-Pero tú querías traerlo… -canturreaba el pingüino de ojos grises andando de forma bamboleante a su lado, con las aletas igualmente en la espalda mientras que con fingida inocencia levantaba la mirada**

 **-Johnson…**

 **El pingüino líder comenzó a frotarse la nuca al tiempo que se despeinaba en algo las plumas, provocando las risas del otro**

 **-Te dije que aún era demasiado joven y no estaba listo…- dijo el de ojos grises con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Hmm…**

 **-El general Cuarto…**

 **-El general Cuarto me dio su permiso para traerlo –cortó el pingüino a cargo mientras que ahora se frotaba sobre los ojos y el pico- y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que estarlo dejando en Antártica estaba trayendo demasiados disturbios como para que los soldados se concentraran…**

 **-Si con "atraer disturbios" te refieres a las hordas de machos que querían quitártelo de las aletas a pesar de ser tu esposa…- comenzó a decir con un tonito burlón el de ojos grises que cada vez sonreía más- pues lo tienes bien claro… esperaría que Segundo hubiera intervenido para sugerir algún tratamiento más drástico… a menos que…**

 **-Johnson… -advirtió Manfredi levantando un poco su aleta para ver a su hermano con un ojo descubierto pero el otro, empezó a abrir el pico y ensanchó a niveles exorbitantes su sonrisa**

 **-Lo hiciste! Lanzaste la sugerencia enfrente de Tercero para que no te la negaran y sin estar Segundo presente! Lo sabía!, sabía ese día que no era normal que te dejaran traerte a la joyita de la colonia así como así…**

 **-TENIENTE!**

 **-Qué? –se quejó el de ojos grises aún animado, provocando un quejido en su hermano que alzó la vista**

 **-Deja de perder el tiempo y por favor, sácalos de ahí –ordenó**

 **-Siiiii jefeeeee –canturreó el pingüino de ojos grises entre risas, haciendo el saludo militar de forma vaga y se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban otras toses y quejidos al tiempo que Manfredi cerraba los ojos y rechistaba negando con la cabeza**

 **Porqué habían terminado así?**

 **Ah… claro…**

 **Había decidido hacer una prueba para ver cómo se ajustaban todos al nuevo equipo que formaban, teniendo un par de pingüinos más en el grupo. Los dos jóvenes pero realmente estaba interesado en que se acomodaran y tomaran el adecuado control de las cosas, por lo que les había mandado ingresar ellos solos a la bodega de alimentos del zoológico, quedándose él y Johnson atrás para observarlo todo.**

 **Y parecía que habían tardado más en darles el espacio para probarles que ellos en terminar por levantar tal alboroto que solo porque sabía que tenían controlados a los guardias humanos estos no habían ido ya a ver porqué semejante ruido.**

 **Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras que un poco más allá cuatro pingüinos se intentaban quitar de encima los pedruscos, los trozos de caja y los alimentos en general para los animales, que solían guardarse en aquel recinto.**

 **Entre quejidos y voces, una de aquellas aves que usaba unas lentillas redondas y pequeñas en color morado, bastante adecuadas para los años sesenta hacia girar sus ojos**

 **-Creo que mi ser acaba de volar lejos de mi forma material… todavía soy uno o el uno ya no lo es todo?**

 **-Oh por todos los…! –cerca de ahí y debajo de unas cajas otro pingüino fruncía el ceño y se aferraba a su tabla de registro- deja de hablar cosas sin sentido! Fue solo una explosión y el derrumbe causado por las vibraciones que se expandieron a causa del encendido de la pólvora que…!**

 **-Bla, bla, bla… es mas fácil matar una vida al arrebatarle lo único de lo que no carece a base de palabras…- el ave de ojos púrpura ahora se reclinaba hacia atrás alzando la mirada mientras que Kowalski aún debajo de las cajas enderezaba la parte delantera de golpe dejando ver sus ojos en banco por la rabia**

 **-Mira… tú! Ave sin cognición…!**

 **-Ya, ya, ha sido suficiente! –Johnson avanzó entre ambos observándolos con gesto de regaño para luego, empezar a retirar las cajas de encima del pingüino científico que emitió un quejido- vamos Aski, ya se que no eres más músculo que cerebro…**

 **-OYE!**

 **-Pero no es necesario ponerse así… y Mattías…- el teniente compuso un gesto más serio- qué haces?**

 **El ave aludida seguía doblada hacia atrás sobre su espalda, inspirando profundo ahora con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Intento recuperar mi "Yo"**

 **-Primero antes de eso, debes de tratar de recuperar a tus compañeros, sabes? –regañó el de ojos grises terminando por sacudir al científico que seguía viéndose de mal humor; el pingüino hippie por su parte tan solo sonrió y de un movimiento suave pero rápido se puso de pie sobre un borde de roca muy delgado**

 **-Presumido**

 **Gruñó Kowalski cruzándose de aletas mientras veía hacia otro lado**

 **-Siempre tratándose de lucir!**

 **-Dije basta! –ordenó con mayor firmeza Johnson, negando un par de veces con la cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a trepar más en aquella montaña de basura y escombro e intentaba ver por debajo de este y del otro lado- alguien ha visto a…?**

 **-WAAAAAA!**

 **De entre la tierra y el polvo la cabeza de Rico había salido de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y la lengua colgando por un lado; movió el pico en todas direcciones y luego, comenzó a reír provocando una sonrisa en el Vicealmirante**

 **-Ese es mi chico –rió Johnson- y ahora…? –empezó a buscar nuevamente**

 **Un poco más allá, Manfredi emitió un suspiro y negó un par de veces con la cabeza cerrando los ojos**

 **Evidentemente le quedaba mucho camino por avanzar a pesar de que no tenían tan poco tiempo juntos y aún así, es solo ver aquello lo sentía como un fracaso propio; ni hablar. Avanzo despacio sin que los demás le viesen hasta que llegó a una zona donde una roca algo pesada parecía cubrir un hueco entre todo el escombrerío; con lentitud y paciencia el pingüino se inclinó hasta que en un quejido de hacer fuerza retiró la loza pudiendo observar al último pingüino de su unidad con una aleta herida y evidentemente enojado: era obvio que había intentado por su cuenta el quitarse la enorme roca de encima.**

 **Skipper frunció el ceño y tembló con un leve rubor que solo enfatizaba la irritación que lo recorría pero que no impresionó a su líder, que solo le vió durante un segundo.**

 **-Podía yo solo con eso!**

 **Manfredi le vió en silencio solo un segundo para después darse la media vuelta y comenzar a andar**

 **-Sígueme**

 **El ave de menor tamaño tembló levemente para después con un gesto de resignación empezar a seguir a su líder que no mostraba expresiones en aquel momento; lentamente y como si hubieran sido llamados el resto de pingüinos comenzó a moverse y a avanzar hacia donde estaba el almirante hasta que los 5 pinguinos se formaron en fila y se colocaron con las espaldas rectas frente a su líder, que se detuvo un poco más allá de ellos y apenas movió la cabeza.**

 **-Debo decir, que me siento decepcionado…**

 **Aquel grupo de aves militares se removió nerviosa aunque la más bajita entre ellas continuaba con la mirada gacha y enojada, como si el suelo debajo suyo le hubiese insultado de alguna forma inaceptable; con excepción evidente de Johnson que había estado aparte del grupo todos los demás sabían que no había excusa que valiera delante del almirante y que este no aceptaría que comenzasen a señalarse entre ellos para repartir culpas.**

 **Cuando fuesen un equipo joven e inexperto quizá habían pasado por ello… pero ya no**

 **El equipo 37-A había pasado por muchas cosas, muchas pruebas, experiencias y trabajos que los habían terminado por convertir en uno de los más fuertes de Antártica y en uno de los favoritos para el encargo de los generales que confiaban a sus miembros las decisiones más difíciles; el equipo contaba con los pingüinos mejor escogidos por el propio almirante bajo la bendición del general Cuarto de Antártica a sabiendas de que lo haría funcionar como un reloj suizo, de forma precisa y puntual.**

 **Eran un orgullo…**

 **Y los rumores decían que estaban dentro de los cuatro equipos preparados para algún día quizá, llegar a la siguiente selección de generales que reemplazarían a los actuales que estaban a punto de retirarse en pocos años**

 **Solo los mejores, alcanzarían semejante gloria…**

 **Pero mientras el ave de ojos marrones observaba a su equipo se daba cuenta de que aún quedaba un largo camino si querían seguir estando en la mira de los superiores para llegar a ese lugar. El general Primero ya había conversado con los almirantes de los cuatro equipos pre-seleccionados para el cambio de poderes y solo cuatro pingüinos podían sustituir a los que se retiraban; Manfredi ya había estado preparando a sus hombres, sabía a quienes quería en ese sitio y estaba seguro de que deseaba de corazón darle una posición adecuada a aquellos en quienes pondría su vida a juego y también la de su amada colonia.**

 **Porque al final todo era por la colonia…**

 **Sus ojos se detuvieron por un segundo en su pareja que continuaba gruñendo por lo bajo y mirando al suelo delante suyo de forma fría y dura y aunque deseaba suspirar no lo hizo.**

 **Tenía que ser firme y duro si quería poder dejarle su lugar como almirante, tomando en cuenta que era un novato y no solo a él, sino que quería prepararlo para tomar la responsabilidad de un equipo como tal y que fuera consciente de que no solo la vida de quienes estarían bajo su mando sino que las del resto de la colonia, oficiales y civiles estarían en sus aletas. Ese era el deber y la responsabilidad de todos y cada uno de los pingüinos que formaban parte de la honorable y poderosa Armada de Antártica.**

 **Pero mientras tanto al parecer los dos nuevos cadetes que había incluido en sus filas le estaban haciendo algo más duro el poder conseguir aves de confianza para sus planes.**

 **Una risita a un lado le decía que su hermano menor quizá estaba demasiado al tanto de sus pensamientos y le regaló una mirada dura, ya que era un momento severo pero el ave de ojos grises tan solo cerró estos y se encogió de hombros con las aletas hacia los lados.**

 **Payaso**

 **-Qué sucedió? Y no quiero excusas –volvió a pasar su mirada por las cuatro aves que tenía delante y entonces, como siempre, fue Kowalski el que tomó la palabra**

 **-Señor…- comenzó alzando un poco el pico para luego, mover su sujetapapeles en ademanes- yo creo que fue el exagerado impulso que tomó la pólvora cuando se suscitó la explosión de forma tan repentina y en un espacio cerrado, repleto de elementos que se podrían considerar combustibles y…**

 **-Ah si?- Manfredi alzó una ceja**

 **-Si, por supuesto- el científico parecía algo orgulloso y quizá hasta aliviado de no escuchar un regaño o frialdad por parte de su superior que mantenía las aletas en la espalda- aunque entiendo que tal vez era la opción más rápida hizo falta un cálculo apropiado para la cantidad requerida solo para el cerrojo que mantenía la puerta cerrada…**

 **-En verdad…- añadió el almirante**

 **-Yo creo que el error fue mas bien el no tomar el tiempo de meditar… era necesario hacerle daño a la pobre herramienta que solo resguarda a seguridad de lo que le ha sido confiado? –esta vez fue Mattías, el pingüino hippie de lentillas morado oscuro y ojos púrpura el que habló, haciendo fruncir el ceño del científico que se volteó a verle con irritación- a veces, con solo pedir las cosas el universo abre las…**

 **El ave había cerrado los ojos con una suave sonrisa a lo que el más alto se viró y agitó su sujetapapeles**

 **-Ah! Y ahora vas a antropomorfizar las cerraduras también! La ciencia niega la existencia del alma en objetos creados por el humano y los pingüinos, viejo loco!**

 **-Viejo loco! –los ojos del hippie se abrieron con alarma para después, fruncir el ceño- no es locura el tener compasión y sentimiento por algo que forma parte de tu propio ser, Kowalski… la ciencia negaría la existencia de su propia madre que le da el abrigo si tuviera la oportunidad!**

 **-La ciencia no necesita madre puesto que se explica lógicamente a sí misma por medio del método!- exclamaba ahora aquel pingüino y en cosa de nada ya ambas aves se graznaban en una discusión sin pies ni cabeza, dejando a los otros dos pingüinos más jóvenes del equipo observándoles con creciente alarma mientras que las risas de Johnson iban siendo cada vez más grandes**

 **Manfredi observó con dureza al de ojos grises**

 **-Qué?- siguió riendo**

 **El almirante negó un par de veces con la cabeza para entonces, emitir un silbido tan agudo y fuerte que hizo callar a las aves que discutían; estos parpadearon una vez para luego volver a la formación y colocarse una aleta en la frente a modo de saludo**

 **-Nos disculpamos, señor!- dijo en alto Kowalski a lo que el líder asintió cruzándose las aletas**

 **-Entiendo que es imposible pedirles a ustedes dos que se lleven de todo bien, aún debo de pensar en que les vendría bien otro rato en esa camiseta del "Llevarse bien" como la semana pasada…**

 **El hippie y el científico temblaron ante el escalofrío que se les corrió y el teniente Johnson sonrió un poco más, tapándose el pico con una aleta mientras su hermano mayor volvía a hablar**

 **-Sin embargo, hay algo que me… inquieta en todo esto…**

 **Dijo despacio a lo que las aves que tenía delante pusieron todavía más atención**

 **-Quién les dijo que usaran un explosivo clase 2 cuando la misión se trataba de hacer una infiltración silenciosa dentro de las instalaciones donde guardaban la comida?**

 **-Eh…**

 **Kowalski abrió mucho los ojos y pareció titubear al tiempo que el hippie se acomodaba mejor las pequeñas lentillas para taparse los ojos para que luego, Rico pareciera encogerse e hiciese una mueca rascándose un lado del pico**

 **-Kwaaaa…**

 **-Fui yo**

 **Manfredi ya lo sabía pero no le hacía ninguna gracia recordarlo. Y Skipper volvía a verse bastante molesto por tener que admitir que aquel error había sido por su causa y culpa, temblando de nuevo cuenta y entornando los ojos como si en cualquier momento fuese a tener que agarrarse a golpes con el concreto bajo sus patas; el ave más alta asintió una sola vez y comenzó a andar hasta el más joven de todos ellos que permaneció quieto y cerró los ojos una sola vez al sentir al de mayor altura delante suyo para después, alzar el rostro y verle con firmeza a los ojos.**

 **El almirante titubeó**

 **Nunca, en todos sus años de vida se había tambaleado así ante una mirada tan firme y segura como la del pingüino que tenía delante y que ya le había arrebatado el aliento y el alma pero Skipper siempre conseguía lo imposible.**

 **No le rehuía, no lo esquivaba y aceptaba con un aire de reto la decisión que había tomado.**

 **Se sentía fascinado, hechizado por ese pingüino tan joven y tan impetuoso que había atravesado todo un infierno y tan solo para volver a su lado y entre sus aletas; moría, y Sedna era testigo de ello, por solo tenerlo en sus brazos y protegerlo de todo lo que les rodeaba, de todas las intrigas, las peleas, el peligro de muerte…**

 **Pero en más de una ocasión, ese pingüino le había dejado en claro cuál había sido la decisión de ambos: eran soldados de Antartica y estaban orgullosos de ello. Y Manfredi no podía menos que esforzarse cada día por enseñar y guiar a esa ave, a su mejor amigo, a su luz, a su esposa y amor de su vida para que cumpliera eso que él ya había notado en un inicio: ser el líder más grande y mas respetado en toda la historia de su nación**

 **Pero mientras tanto…**

 **Sabía que Johnson lo observaba, seguro de sus dudas pero con un suspiro, el de ojos marrones se dio cuenta de que debía de tomar una decisión.**

 **Avanzó hasta esquivar la mirada de su pareja y sin disminuir en algo su severidad, una fuerte palmada en la cabeza mandó al suelo al pingüino de menor tamaño que cayó sobre su vientre un metro mas adelante, emitiendo un quejido que intentó acallar.**

 **Los demás del equipo observaron aquello en silencio y firmes, sabían que les iban a castigar pero esperaban que al menos aquello fuera para todos o al menos en su interior dudaban de que Manfredi fuese a ser capaz de castigar a su propia esposa especialmente después del asunto de la guerra con Dinamarca y el frailecillo; pero nada, ahí estaba, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer sin detenerse por aquello o dudar en imponer firmeza entre los miembros de su equipo.**

 **Y muy internamente eso era parte de lo que todos admiraban y lo que en la realidad, era lo que hacía tan fuerte al equipo 37.**

 **Skipper en el suelo tembló un poco, mareado por el golpe pero que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano. Se sostuvo sobre las aletas y siguió observando el piso para después sentir los pasos de su esposo que se acercaban y se detenían a su lado.**

 **-Un sonido de este calibre, una decisión mal tomada o un impulso en un momento de tensión no son solamente un error de cálculo o de emociones, cabo- dijo despacio el pingüino almirante, con las aletas nuevamente en la espalda- no son piezas, no son objetos, no son juguetes o armas desechables que pueden pasar para cumplir los objetivos- seguía diciendo el ave- son vidas, son pingüinos, son tu familia y los primeros a los que vas a tener que defender y por los que tendrás que decidir en última instancia como vas a defender**

 **Cerró los ojos**

 **-Antártica no son solo los militares, no son solo los generales… somos todos. Y la muerte de cada uno no es solo un número más que borrar en las listas, es una familia, un amigo, uno de nuestros hermanos que se ha perdido. Y todo tiene consecuencias, así que…**

 **Suspiró y se adelantó para darles la espalda a todos**

 **-Tu castigo será limpiar solo todo lo destruido por tus decisiones imprudentes y tiene que estar para antes de las 500 horas ya que no podemos permitirnos que el resto de los humanos llegue temprano y vea lo que ha ocurrido –abrió los ojos con seriedad- y has de saber que gracias a ti, el resto va a tener que tomarse turnos de guardia para tener que alejar a los que pasen por esta zona… espero que esta lección no la olvides, soldado…**

 **Skipper apretó las aletas aún más en la posición que se encontraba y el almirante no pudo guardar más un pequeño suspiro**

 **-Descansen hombres. Pueden marcharse**

 **El sonido de las patas de los demás pingüinos se dejó escuchar al hacer el movimiento y entonces, comenzaron a encaminarse en dirección de la base, murmurando un poco entre ellos acerca de lo que seguía de hacer; Johnson observó el escenario durante algunos segundos ya sin sonreír y dio un paso en dirección del pingüino bajito de ojos azules, después de todo, soldado o no se trataba de su cuñado pero la aleta de Manfredi en su hombro le detuvo, indicándole que por el momento, lo mejor era dejar al chico a solas**

 **Los dos asintieron una sola vez y comenzaron a encaminarse como el resto en dirección de la base y entonces, el de ojos grises le observó de reojo**

 **-No has sido un poco duro con él?**

 **-Tiene que entender que no puede tomar decisiones de esa manera, Johnson- suspiró pacientemente el de ojos castaños aunque era evidente que tampoco estaba feliz de haberle castigado**

 **Johnson volteó por encima de su hombro para ver al pingüino que seguía sentado en el piso, con aspecto derrotado**

 **-Es tu esposa…**

 **-Y es parte de mi equipo, un equipo compuesto de más miembros que no dudarían en dar la vida por él- dijo Manfredi viéndole con seriedad- y debe de aprender a valorar todas y cada una de ellas…**

 **-Y tú en verdad piensas que no lo hace, después de lo de Dinamarca?**

 **Espetó el de ojos grises con algo de dureza lo que hizo que su hermano se detuviese de golpe y le tomase de las plumas del pecho lo que en reflejo instó a Johnson a aferrarle la aleta igual de serio, dispuesto a defenderse; ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos con ferocidad y entonces, la voz del almirante brotó más fría y dura que nunca**

 **-Sé perfectamente bien que Skipper tiene muy grabado lo que ocurrió en esa maldita isla del demonio y te juro que yo no lo tomo a la ligera- su pico soltó un chirrido y sus ojos temblaron levemente- pero le hemos escondido demasiadas cosas por su bien y no quiero que en algún momento, eso afecte su juicio al creer que no habrá… alguna secuela más grave si se tropieza…**

 **-Estás dejándote cegar, Freddi –soltó el teniente general, provocando que con el apodo su hermano pareciera sobresaltarse- Skipper no es ningún tonto y eso lo sabes. Crees que no se ha enterado o al menos, ha intuído que el asunto de la isla fue mucho más grave y tuvo su dosis de bajas?**

 **Esta vez fue Johnson el que entornó los ojos y su hermano le soltó repentinamente el pecho, volteando a otra parte**

 **-Lo sé… con un demonio, que lo sé…**

 **Se pasó una aleta sobre los ojos**

 **-Pero no quiero… no puedo…**

 **-No quieres pensar que el chico esté actuando así porque aún sigue asustado- replicó el de ojos grises con suavidad- aún lo visitan esos demonios… las pesadillas… los muertos…**

 **-Los muertos- suspiró profundo el almirante- porqué siempre tienen que ser los muertos?**

 **Johnson sonrió levemente, con cansancio**

 **-Skipper solo quiere hacer las cosas rápido y bien, Manfred –el ave más alta se frotó la nuca con una aleta- el chico solo quiere una oportunidad de probarse ante ti… incluso…**

 **-Incluso? –el almirante alzó una ceja viendo de reojo a su hermano que comenzó a caminar adelantándose**

 **-Quizá… sin que se convierta en un almirante que te suplante cuando las elecciones sino quizá, tomando el lugar de Tercero a tu lado- se encogió de hombros- tu sabes que tiene potencial para llegar a ser general… y ambos hacen un equipo muy bueno, incluso mejor que tu y yo juntos… -siguió alejándose y alzó una aleta en el aire- quizá solo necesita una oportunidad!**

 **-Una oportunidad…**

 **Repitió Manfredi y sonrió, colocándose las aletas en la cadera para luego comenzar a reír negando con la cabeza**

 **Volteó levemente hacia atrás, escuchando el sonido de los trabajos que ya estaba realizando su pareja y su mirada se iluminó un poco; quizá Johnson tenía razón, quizás por no hacerle chocar con la dureza de un mundo que ya lo había atropellado, él mismo estaba siendo algo duro con el chico**

 **Bajó los párpados**

 **Sí… cuando llegara el momento adecuado…**

 **Por qué no?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
